Letzte Gedanken eines Verbrechers
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Einsicht? Reue? Was erwartet man von einem Mann, der sein Leben lang Ziele verfolgt hat, und sie nun gescheitert sieht? Eine provokante Geschichte über den Menschen und Verbrecher Lucius Malfoy - OneShot. Vorsicht, Sad-End!


**Letzte Gedanken (eines Verbrechers)**

OneShot von Kira Gmork

****

_Ein Mensch mit falschen Überzeugungen - _

_so gerne hätte ich dich bekehrt, _

_dich bewahrt vor dem, was man dir zugedacht._

_****  
_

_Ein Mensch mit starken Gefühlen - _

_so gerne hätte ich gehört, dass du über sie sprichst,_

_damit du der Welt zeigst, dass du kein Monster bist. _

_****  
_

Da war ein Lichtfleck. Die blauen Augen richteten sich auf dieses zarte, unruhige Gold, das an der Zellendecke entlangwanderte und dann wieder verschwand, als der Wächter mit der Laterne weiterging. Der Lichtschein war fort...und schon morgen würde Lucius ihn nicht mehr vermissen, weil keine Seele mehr in seinem Körper ein tröstliches Licht vermissen würde.

Heute jedoch...in dieser Nacht...dieser letzten Nacht...heute fehlte ihm das Licht und die blauen Augen suchten die Dunkelheit verzweifelt ab. Dann schlossen sie sich und der große Mann lehnte sich auf der Pritsche zurück, die hart und kalt das einzige Möbelstück in seiner Zelle darstellte. Er wollte nicht schlafen. Nicht in dieser Nacht. Nicht in der Nacht, in der er zum letzten mal ein Mensch sein durfte.

Er dachte zurück an den Moment, als er seinen Sohn nach der Schlacht wohlbehalten vorfand. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Narcissa ihn zutiefst erleichtert angesehen hatte. Sie waren zusammen gewesen...eine Familie...zum letzten mal.

Und unweigerlich schweiften Lucius Gedanken zu dem Moment ab, als er Draco zum ersten mal im Arm gehalten hatte. So winzig klein und hilflos. Es war so lange undenkbar gewesen, ein Vater zu sein. Und doch...als das Bündel Mensch die kleinen Fäuste um Lucius' Finger geschlossen hatte, war damit ein Bündnis für die Ewigkeit geschlossen worden. Für die Ewigkeit...so sollte es sein...doch so wäre es nicht, denn schon morgen würde Lucius nicht mehr wissen, dass es da einen Menschen gab, der sein Sohn war. Er würde vergessen haben, welch ein Gefühl es gewesen war, seinen Sohn aufwachsen zu sehen...und zu lieben.

Lucius legte sich die Hand über die Augen, obwohl es dunkel war, und ohnehin niemand sehen konnte, was er zu verbergen trachtete.

Schon morgen würde er vergessen haben, wie Narcissas Haar im Sonnenlicht glänzte, wie ihre Hand sich auf seinem Körper angefühlt hatte. Und er würde vergessen haben, wie sein Körper mit dem ihren im wunderbaren Einklang des Lebens vereinigt gewesen war.

Er würde vergessen...und vielleicht nicht einmal vermissen...nichts von alledem...undenkbar!

Stimmen erklangen, als die Wachablösung erfolgte.

„Gib acht, dass Malfoy sich nicht das Leben nimmt. Er empfängt morgen den Kuss des Dementoren, und wir wollen nicht, dass das Ministerium Grund zur Beschwerde hat, weil sich wieder einer der verdammten Todesser selbst abgemurkst hat, bevor er seine gerechte Strafe erhält."

„Das wird nicht geschehen", versicherte ein anderer Mann und er klang sehr überzeugt.

Lucius fuhr sich mit der Hand über den kahlrasierten Schädel. Sie hatten ihm sein Haar genommen, seine Familie hatten sie ihm ebenfalls genommen, und morgen nahmen sie ihm die Seele – nur sein Leben, das nahmen sie ihm nicht, und sie würden verhindern, dass er es selbst tat.

Er dachte zurück, an den Tag, als er Aufnahme bei den Todessern fand. Er war so stolz gewesen, Teil dieser starken Gemeinschaft sein zu dürfen, und er ahnte, dass er es weit bringen würde. Und so schnell war ihm dies gelungen. Ziel um Ziel hatte er erreicht, so erbarmungslos und erfolgreich, wie man es von einem Manne seines Standes erwarten durfte. Lucius erinnerte sich an den ersten Feind, den er als Todesser eliminiert hatte. Er hatte ihn schnell getötet – sauber und mit absoluter Überlegenheit. Der Lord hatte ihn dafür ausgezeichnet und bis heute spürte Lucius die unbändige Freude und Kraft, die ihn durchströmt hatte, als er so vernichtender Sieger über einen Unwerten geworden war. Er hätte mehr erreichen müssen. Er hätte seine Familie davor bewahren müssen, dass die Falschen siegen. Vielleicht hätte er dafür eben jene Familie links liegen lassen müssen und stattdessen dem Lord beistehen, um zu verhindern, dass dieser fiel. Er hätte größere Opfer bringen müssen. Nun war es zu spät, und sein Opfer würde niemandem mehr helfen. Lucius spürte Ohnmacht, als er daran dachte, wie die Welt sich nun verändern würde. All diese Schlammblüter würden glauben, sie wären etwas wert, nur weil eine Missgeburt bewirkt hatte, dass sie siegreich aus dem großen Kampf hervorgegangen waren.

Lucius starrte in die Dunkelheit und er beschwor das Gefühl herauf, wie Narcissa ihm mit ihrer Hand durch das Haar gestreift hatte. Schon morgen würde er das Gefühl nicht mehr vermissen...ebensowenig, wie er sein Haar vermissen würde.

Es war so falsch, was hier geschah. Es war so fernab von dem, was er all die Jahre lang angestrebt hatte und Lucius fragte sich, wie enttäuscht Draco nun von ihm sein musste. Die Gewissheit, dass Narcissa Malfoy Manor nicht würde alleine unterhalten können und zu einem Verkauf gezwungen wäre, ließ das Herz in Lucius' Brust schmerzen.

Schon morgen würde ihn das nicht mehr interessieren. Und wenn Narcissa ihn besuchen käme, würde er sich wundern, warum sie ihn so traurig ansah. Es würde ihn nicht einmal mehr kränken, dass Draco ihn nie besuchte. Ab Morgen wäre ihm das egal. Die Falschen hatten gewonnen und würden ihn wie einen lästigen Bauern vom Feld ihres Spieles fegen.

Nun war sein eigenes Spiel verloren und mit ihm die ganze magische Welt, die verwässert, entkräftet und ausgedörrt wurde, durch all das unwerte Blut, das sich mischen durfte, als gäbe es keinerlei Werte mehr, die die Qualität der Zaubererrasse so einzigartig und unbesiegbar machten.

Noch spürte er Scham darüber, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, Draco davor zu bewahren, in einer Welt leben zu müssen, in der sich Muggel mit Zauberern fortpflanzten und damit Kinder schufen, die man wie tollwütige Hunde abknallen sollte, bevor sie noch weiter ihre minderwertigen Gene vergiftend in die Schöße wahrer Reinblüterinnen weitertragen konnten.

Das alles war so falsch...so falsch!

Doch schon morgen wäre es ihm egal. Ganz egal.

Der Lichtfleck tauchte wieder auf und wurde größer. Der Wärter blieb direkt vor Lucius' Zelle stehen.

„Weißt du, warum wir Typen wie dir die Seele raussaugen lassen?", hörte er den Mann mit der Laterne vor seiner Tür zu ihm hinein wispern. Lucius gab keine Antwort, doch er krümmte sich auf der Pritsche zusammen, als könne er den Worten des Mannes auf diese Art entgehen.

„Wir lassen euch die Seele raussaugen, weil ihr keine verdient habt. Ihr seid Abschaum – unfähig normale Emotionen zu empfinden. Deshalb verdient ihr keine. In dir ist nur Hass! Himmel, ich werde nie begreifen, wie Verbrecher wie du jemals den Anschein erwecken können, dass ihnen irgendetwas von Bedeutung sein könnte."

Damit verschwand der Lichtschein und Lucius hieß die Dunkelheit diesmal willkommen.

Als der nächste Tag mit dem Kuss des Dementoren begann, galten Lucius letzte Gedanken seiner Frau und seinem Sohn...er hatte sie enttäuscht, weil er es zugelassen hatte, dass immer noch eine Welt existierte, in der ein Reinblüter seiner Seele beraubt wurde.

Der Gedanke war stark, in dem Moment, als der gierige schwarze Schlund sich öffnete – und schon wenige Minuten später war er fort. Alles war fort. Was blieb, war die Selbstzufriedenheit seiner Richter, die einen Mann bestraft hatten, der schon vor dem Kuss des Dementoren zu keinerlei menschlicher Empfindung in der Lage gewesen sein konnte...wie sonst hätte er all diese Verbrechen wohl begehen können?


End file.
